mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Olympiad Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 36 |Row 5 title = Channel |Row 5 info = Mysterious Song Contest |Row 6 title = Current State |Row 6 info = Mysterious Song Contest 36 confirmation. }} Mysterious Song Contest (Abbrev.: MSC) was created on January the 15th 2014. The contest is currently hosted by Llemian Faregoer and EuroGod99. For The Junior Mysterious Song Contest. Check: Junior Mysterious Song Contest Rules * You can't send JESC/ESC Songs. * The artist can only perform for one country per edition. * The Artist can only link to a country by origin or heritage by either Parents. * Acts and all members of a band must be 18 or over. Song Eligibility * Remixes, Parodies and covers (Before the year 2000) must be sent to Llemian Faregoer , EuroGod99 and إلياس for approval. * NVSC and language use through media will not be a justified reason for heritgage. * Songs must be sent to Hosts for eligibility. Voting Rules * Voting in ESC style. * Non-voting per Final/Semi Final is 1 strike. 3 strikes: Ban for 1 edition National Selection Rules * Poll, recap or open voting. * Can only be performed for the edition after the running edition. * All songs & acts must be sent to Hosts for eligibility. Editions 'Participating Countries' Here is a list of all the countries which have participated in MSC to date, along with the editions each country made their debut in. Bold indicates a winning debut nation. Winners Winning Users Contest Statistics and Records In this section we shall display all the current statistics and records currently held by countries and in the countries alike. ''Highest Grand Final Scorer. The Mysterious Song Contest is currently celebrating it's 32nd Edition and with that there has been 32 winners. Each country has an aim to score the highest and win, one country has out done the rest and scored the most in the history of MSC. In Edition #29 brought to the stage Delta Goodrem with her amazing song 'Wings' and stormed the contest with her score of 222 points, currently topping the MSC Victory board. In Edition #35, the voting rules changed so that a jury vote and televote was cast from each country. In Edition #35 brought to the stage Francesca Michielin with her amazing song 'Vulcano' and stormed the contest with her score of 379 points, currently topping the MSC Victory board under the new voting system. ''Highest Semi Final Scorer With the introduction of the Semi finals in Edition 8. A series of Semi Finals have taken place in MSC. In Edition #30 with Venior stormed her Semi Finals with a score of 151 points currently topping the Semi Finals Board with her song 'Sugar Rush'. In Edition #35, the voting rules changed so that a jury vote and televote was cast from each country. In Edition #35 with Elena Foureira stormed her Semi Finals with a score of 246 points currently topping the Semi Finals Board with her song 'Mono Gia Sena'. ''Lowest Grand Final Scorer'' This record is not the easiest to declare as no song should be declared as terrible. However, in each contest one song out does the rest by accumulation the least amount of points:- In Edition #14, , #20 , #21 did just that scoring just 02 points. ''Most 12 Points.'' In every Edition the prized '12 points' (Douze Poi) has been handed out to winners and runners up. In edition #26 , edition #28 , edition #31 and edition #31 racked up 7 of these '12 points' making them the highest 12 points awardees in the contest in the Grand Final. Category:Browse